Numerous devices have been devised to assist climbers in securing ropes to cracks in rock walls for the purpose of climbing safety. Devices which have recently come into common use incorporate multiple pivoting cams which are spring biased toward their open position to allow placement of these devices securely into cracks and crevices of varying sizes. Because such devices can be subject to substantial loads in holding a falling climber, it is desirable to construct such anchors in a manner which provides the greatest possible structural integrity of the device. The present invention introduces a construction of climbing anchor which provides an improvement in structural integrity over the prior art along with other related benefits.